Artemis: Other Side
by SoraDeath
Summary: Artemis has a new project but no one but he and another know. Artemis is changing and the clock is ticking. Will anyone be able to stop him this time?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of Artemis Fowl. This work is made just to entertain and be enjoyed by all readers. Hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome. Characters may seem very OC at times so in advance.**

* * *

><p>In this world all is not as it seems. Take for example Artemis Fowl on the outside just a normal boy with very pale skin. But on the inside a mind that has sent many doctors back to their own hospitals to check in for insanity. But there is a part of him unseen by anyone not even Butler or Holly, his closest and dearest friends, or even his very self knew of this part a part that will finally be seen and may just bring both the human and the fairy worlds to their knees. For you see Artemis has not only stolen gold from the fairies, he has also been mind-wiped and found a way around it, and killed and brought back to life. He has also been hiding a very special part inside of him that he finally knows about after coming back to life. Now it is time to see this part…<p>

Artemis pov

"This is so annoying," I thought, "why must I be in this heat." I was being being dragged around by Holly to 'get some fresh air' as she said. "Oh well. I guess all she is trying to do is help me after all. I have not been out of my room in a few days. 6 days 9 hours and 33 minutes to be exact." I thought sighing still a little annoyed but happy to see Holly anyway. She is normally too busy working to visit.

"Stop sighing mudboy," Holly said before we stopped under a tree and she sat down looking up at me. "It's good to get out of your room sometimes." She said a little pointing at my dark rimmed eyes and slightly paler skin tone.

"Well I am sorry if I like being in my room working on my projects," I said holding back another sigh before adding, "and you know I am not an outdoor person. Just because I started working out because Butler told me I should take better care of myself does not mean I want to be outside even just in this greenhouse."

She pouted before saying, "Well it will still do you good Arty. You look like hell. You have been working way too much. Just worried about you." She finished as she looked at the ground a sad look in her eyes.

"She must be really worried more than she is letting on." I thought as I took a seat beside her and hugged her lightly in a now a little normal fashion thanks to my mom and her good ways rubbing off on me. "I'm sorry to make you worry Holly. I just really need to finish all these projects soon but for now since you are here I might as well take a break and entertain my friend before she has to go back to the mountains of paperwork." I said chuckling lightly.

"Ugh. Thanks for reminding me. I hoped to not think about it over this little time I have off." She hugged me back but not before hitting me in the shoulder a little hard.

I laughed a little rubbing my arm before saying teasing, "Sorry Major Short. Did not mean to make your break less fun."

"You did not Arty. It will still be fun as I have you, Butler, and Juliet to spend the three days with. By the way… Where is Butler anyway? I expected him to come out by now to at least greet me or to check up on his charge." She said feeling a little on guard.

"Butler is picking up his sister at the airport with hearing you coming to visit after all this time she tried to rush home as fast as she could. They should be back in another hour or so. And before you ask, I can see it forming in your head, my family is on a small trip trying to save a bit of nature from being destroyed and to get some new furniture for the manor. Some of it is starting to fall apart badly." I explained stretching my arms high over my head feeling even more tired all of a sudden.

"Oh. Well it will be nice to see them when they get here. I am surprised that Butler did not take you along with him to be honest. Seems he would be scared that you would be hurt or something." She said curiosity in her voice.

"He tried to get me to go but I wanted to get more work done before you got here so I told him that I would be alright as you would be coming here very soon. He was reluctant at first but then he finally accepted it and left to go get his sister." I explained then added, "He said 'Try not cause any trouble you have been without it for a while now.'."

Holly started giggling. Then after a few minutes to calm down said, "You not being in trouble now that is something I would like to see. Very, very rare to ever happen." She smiled warmly at me but I knew she would not be if I told her of what the plan is about. I suddenly lost my warm side and gently removed my arm from around her and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Artemis?" She asked I could tell she was worried by how her eyes looked. "Is there something on your mind?"

"You could say that," I said after a long silence, "Just worried about the results of my plan; if it will work at all that is. It's annoying not know even the percent of chance it will work, but I will complete it. I have to." I ended my short rant then said softly to myself, "_Before it kills me hopefully..." _

"Why do you have to complete it and what is it exactly?" She asked just as I thought she would. "Is it something bad or dangerous?"

"No, no," I lied and chuckled softly to calm her some which it did. "Just a plan to try to help both human and fairy kind. And no I am not getting Foaly's help on this. It would fuel his ego too much if I asked for help."

She nodded then said, "That is true Foaly would just love to gloat about how you 'crawled to him for help' as he would most likely say." She then hit my shoulder lightly. " But don't be sad about it Arty. If anyone can do it, you can."

I rubbed my now sore shoulder and smiled at her a little before saying, "Thanks for the encouraging words Holly. But enough of this talk. You are here to have some fun and not be bored." I end as I stood up then held my hand to my friend. "So let us go and enjoy the little time we have together."

She beamed at me before taking my hand and standing up, "You are right Arty. You always are it seems."

We did a few games while we waited for Butler and Juliet to come and when they did get here I was beating Holly at Battleship sinking all but one of her ships while she has not even hit one of my ships and she was getting a little mad at how she could not hit me I could see it in her eyes and how she kept saying the same swear over and over in gnomish every time she got hit or missed me.

"H-4," I said taking a sip of my Earl Green tea and looked at Holly and noted Butler and Juliet in the doorway and waved at them.

"D'Arvit!" She swore before falling on her back annoyed that she lost another game.

"No need for foul language Holly. Beside it was impossible for you to win." I said as I turned my board around to show I did not place any but one ship that sat in the middle of her missed shots.

She looked up and looked at the board then shouted, "You cheated!"

"No I did not. It said in the rules that you can place how ever many ships you want. I only used one ship." I explained as it was that simple.

Before she could say anything Butler said, "That is Artemis for you always two steps ahead and changing the rules to suit him."

Holly jumped at his voice not knowing Butler and Juliet were here before saying, "D'Arvit Butler. Trying to give me a heart attack?" She glared at him.

"Your own fault Major Holly." Juliet teased as she sat down beside her on the bed. "You should be a lot more on alert. Especially around Artemis Fowl. Enemy number one to friend."

"Yeah but he is a friend now so why should I be on alert now? He is harmless." Holly said pointing at me.

"Hardly," Juliet said, "He has beat me a few times in our sparring class. Fairy magic made him stronger it seems. He rivaled me in only a few months of training with Butler and I. He is a stronger then he looks now."

I smiled my vampire smile and said, "Try not to scare her to much Juliet. I only beat you two times and I think you were holding back both of those times. Even fairy magic can't make me stronger than you. Not unless it is very, very good magic and a lot of it."

"Well before your death and rebirth you have been healed a few too many times," Holly said, "It is not unlikely that you gained some strength from the magic. I mean you can heal people and can perform the ritual to get the magic back just like a Fairy."

"Well I guess I am part fairy after all. Well at least was before the incident." I said tapping below my eye that was once hazel because of Holly and I swapping in the time tunnel when we saved the demons from their home that was being destroyed as the magic keeping it together was fading away.

"Yeah but it looks like only the magic is all that is Fairy about you now. That seems to also increase your physical body as well." Holly said looking at me a little wary now. I almost laughed at that but I stopped myself as it would only make me look crazier. Not that you can't be any crazy as I am the first Human-Fairy Hybrid. But might not want to let anyone know yet.

"That would scare the Fairies, Butler and Juliet, and my family way too much to learn that just yet so best to keep it to myself… for now." I thought stretching my arms and popping my back as Holly and Juliet got into a conversation then I got up and walked out of the room stopping only shortly to talk to Butler. "I will be in my room for a while. I will be back in an hour or two. Try to make sure they don't interrupt me. Please."

"Oh course, sir. Do try not to cause any damage to the connections that have been made." He said as I walked away Holly and Juliet ran to get me but Butler stopped them. " He needs some time alone."

I heard Holly and Juliet arguing with him as I walked to the study and unlocked the door with a quick code unknown to anyone but me.

"**Finally we are alone**" A dark voice slowly said as I closed my eyes and sat in my chair I got from my father and went into my mind to speak to **i**t.

"You have been bugging me for the last hour?" I ask. "Why this time Erebus?" I looked into the same eyes of myself but there was a deep darkness in them. He looked almost like me but his ears were pointed like a Fairy and his clothing was the opposite color of my own.

"**We have much to talk about…**" Erebus said, "**Oh so very much…**"

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked the story everyone. Review if you would like. Criticism is welcomed.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of Artemis Fowl. This work is made just to entertain and be enjoyed by all readers. Hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome. Characters may seem very OC at times so in advance.**

* * *

><p>Artemis pov<p>

I click the record button on my recorder built into my laptop. "Day 93. Hour 12:15. Progress on plans 78% completed. Everything is going as planned there are no problems to be found. Family and friends are still in the dark. It has been twelve days since Holly's visit. It was fun beside the part where I had to talk to Erebus…

Flashback

"Anything we need to talk about can wait until Holly is back under the surface. It is being a bad host to just leave her like that." I said glaring at him. "So let's make this as fast as possible please."

He just smiled at me that same vampiric smile I normal smile at others. He then said, "**The thing we need to talk about is the thing we have been working on for the longest time. Plus I have found a new power that we can use with a little more training.**" He smiled as he created a ball of dark purple energy in his hand before crushing it and his whole body was aglow with the energy. "**I tapped into the knowledge of the very first fairies that we stole. It appears we can absorb the energy around ourself and can use it to protect ourself or to destroy anyone in our path.**"

I tried it and created a small ball of energy then threw it at him. He hit it away and smiled at me. "I guess I will need to practice some before I can do like you do. But it will be very valuable skill when I finally to control it. And the project's plan is only at 54% complete. But that is not what you are meaning, is it? You already know that. You want to know why we have not started it at all yet."

"**Correct. Why not start it? We may not know the chances of success but it is still better than what we have now. All you are doing is planning when I want to set it in motion.**" He was nearly growling at me by now. He was very sick of waiting. "**Can we at least do something to increase our power? I'm very hungry. Its been a month since the last time. And we do have a very good subject here for now.**"

"We are not going to satisfied your damn hunger like that. We will go out soon to get it for another source. Understand?" I looked at him and he nod. "So just wait a little more. The plans have to be perfect. If they are not it will be for nothing." I explained because while we know each other's emotion no thoughts are shared.

"**Fine, Arty. I will wait. And I will keep going through the knowledge. Maybe I can find something to speed everything up a little.**" He sat down on a couch and I walked over and sat beside him. He made two books appear and gave one to me. "**Might as well study for a while on this stuff. It gets so annoying to read. I almost wish we never met. But then this life would not be getting any better.**" He smiled a little at me.

"At first I wanted to deny you exist but now. I hate how you are sometimes but you are an amazing helper. Plus without you I don't think I would have ever thought up this plan to help the Earth." I said as we began reading. "I guess we should really thank Opal for all she did to us. Without her killing us we would have never became again. She is a good person it seems."

He nodded and we read for two hours before he closed the book loudly, "**Well it is the end of the time we have together for now. I will be watching but I will be silent if you make sure to get the hunger. I am glad we leave on a good note today.**"

I nodded before saying, "It has been a good time when you are not annoying me. And don't worry we are very close to the goal. And I will make the hunger go away. Anything to keep this amazing magic with me. Goodbye Erebus." I stepped out of my mind back into the real world and smiled. I then went back to my friends to entertain them for the time being.

End Flashback

… well now that I think about it after recounting it it was not a bad time at the end. Artemis Fowl the Second Journal number seven end." I hit the stop button then saved it with the other ones.

I then closed out my laptop completely. I then put it up and walked out of the study and went downstairs to dinner that I promised my mom that I would come to for the first time in a few weeks. "I guess I have been neglecting my family a lot. But it will all be worth it when the plan is done. It is so close to be done. After that only need to complete it to the letter and I will help the Earth." I thought as I walked into the dining room where my family was surprised to see me.

We had a nice family dinner with Butler and Juliet with us and we talked a lot. Whenever someone asked me about my project right now, mainly the twins and Juliet, I changed the subject to something else because the project does not need to be known just yet. I helped Butler clean up then I walked to the training room to work out for a while.

After some time the Butlers came in and they were a little surprise to see me lifting two point five times my weight, 130 lbs. I stopped after they came in my body covered in sweat from working out. "Are you feeling alright, Artemis?" Butler asked me I could see the shock in his eyes. Juliet did not try to hide her shock her jaw was nearly on the floor it seemed.

I smiled at him and said, "I am fine. Just another boost of Fairy magic I guess. It feels good. It feels like I can do almost anything now. It is an amazing thing." Juliet still had no words to say. "If you keep your mouth open like that you will catch a few bugs." I walked over to her and shut her mouth for her before heading to the shower. "I am done for today. Have a good workout you two." I waved back at them.

I quickly showered and got dressed into my suit again before I walked back up to the study. "**So much to do. So little time.**" I heard Erebus say softly in our head and chuckled at how right he was.

I worked on the project's plan for a few more hours nearly completing when I got a call from Holly Short. "Yes, Holly? Is there an emergency?" I asked her wondering why she is calling so late.

"I need a place to stay on the surface for a bit. Something weird is going on around Ireland. Lots of major energy pop ups everywhere. It is scaring a lot of the Fairies here. Especially Foaly and Trouble. They think a mudman may have found some Fairy technology. But they are hoping it is nothing bad. So is that okay?"

"It is okay. I will make up a room for you." I said before speaking inside to Erebus, "All of that is us huh? We are giving off too much energy to practice. We will have to be extra careful now." I then went back to talking to Holly and said, "Come over whenever you can get here fast enough. See you soon Holly." Just after sunrise Holly appeared at my window and knocked on it. I opened the window for her then shut it just as quickly. "Nice to see you Major."

"Nice to see you too mudboy." She said smiling at me. "Thank you for letting me stay here to try to find out where all this energy is coming from. Maybe you can help us make something to track it down better." She suggested looking up at me.

"I will see if I can. The readings you have show it to be everywhere and nowhere. Maybe it is just the Fairy magic woven into the surrounding places around the manor." I added.

"Maybe." She said. "But until we can be sure we need to run more tests and to see if we can find out if it is from the magic or something worst."

"Well I should be the good host and show you to your room." I said as I walked out of my room and down the hall. "Here we are." I opened the last door at the end of the hallway. The room was very military in the way it was set up. There was only a bed, a television set, a dresser, and a desk. "If you need anything else just ask. But for now I have to get back to work on my project. I will see you at dinner." I then walked to my study quickly. I punched in the code fast before going in and sitting on my chair. After a moment I relaxed and slipped into my mind to talk to Erebus.

He was sitting on another coach,always a different one each time we talk, looking at me. I walked over and sat beside him. "**It seems we have been giving off too much energy. Ah well. It is almost done anyway. No way to stop us now. **"

"That is true. The plan is 95 percent completed. Only a little more to go." I said as I lay my head back on the coach. I felt Erebus get up then felt a pressure on my lap and lifted my head to see him sitting there. "Yes?"

"**This is so boring waiting for it to end. Can't we do something fun after the plan is done before we start the end?**" He asked. I could tell he was very bored. He only pleaded like this when he was. "**I have been a very good one. So please?**"

I chuckled and smiled. "Fine. It would be good to get away from the manor for a bit. You look so funny begging." He started to laugh too. "Begging never looked very good on us, but it is very, very funny." I said still laughing.

He smiled and kissed my forehead gently. "**It does not suit us. It suits all the people that hurt this Earth. They only deserve to kneel before us and beg for their life.**" He smile got darker with each second and so did my own. "**And I know you think like this as well. We are more in sync now. Maybe it is because of all the training we do now.**"

I gently picked him up then set him back down on the coach before saying, "That is true as we have master a lot of these powers you have find in the knowledge you stole." As I ended my sentence I made a ball of pure energy before throwing it into the void. It exploded in a bright super nova. "This power is amazing. Much better then that dark magic Opal used. That power ate away from her mind and body while this Arcane power empowers us with every passing day." We both smiled our vampire smile and started laughing.

I came out of my head in much higher spirits now. I then went downstairs to eat with Holly, Butler, and Juliet. My parents and brothers were out again and would be for the next few days. I sent them away to a spa to have fun and enjoy life a little and to let Holly be able to walk through the manor not shielded. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Holly trying to make dinner but was failing a little with the human sized tools. I walked up behind her as she finally gave up and asked, "Need some help Holly?"

She nearly jumped a foot in the air and automatically attacked me but I caught her fist without any trouble which surprised her even more then my sudden appearance. "D'Arvit, Arty. You nearly scared me to death." At that I laughed and she laughed too after a moment. "Although we already met death once. One more time does not sound as bad as it should. I can always count on you to bring me back this this world." She smiled and I let go of her hand.

I laughed softly and started to make the meal she was trying so hard making. "That is true. But just how much more of death can we take before we become like Nopal?" I looked at her before I continued to make the meal. She was not smiling anymore but she did have a thoughtful look on her face. I finished the first part of the meal before Butler came in and took over.

"You should show Holly the power you have now Artemis. It should keep you busy until dinner is ready." Butler said before pushing us out. "Juliet is in the gym as well. Try not to hurt her Artemis." I heard the serious tone of his voice. But Holly just laughed thinking I could not ever hurt Juliet.

We got changed into workout clothes before going into the gym to see Juliet attacking a training dummy with her full force. She stopped when we came in and smiled at us. "Up for another round Artemis? I think I can beat you this time." She got into a defensive stance and before Holly could even turn her head a little I was already half way to Juliet and the next second I hit her in the stomach hard and she bent over in pain coughing up blood. "Damn it." She smiled a bloody smile at me and said, "I will beat you one of these days, Mr. Artemis Fowl." I kneeled beside her then healed her fully. She sat back and sighed in relief. "That hurt a lot, Artemis. That magic is making you too strong."

Holly was completely shocked and she just looked at me wide eyes and juliet had that same look when she saw my eyes. "What? Is there something wrong?" I moved over to the mirror and looked at my eyes that were now a light purple. "Well that is new. This magic is very weird." I looked back at Holly and Juliet and they were still speechless. I sighed and walked over to them and pushed their mouths closed. "You are going to catch a lot of bugs by doing that. And stop looking at me like that. I am still Artemis Fowl the Second. Just with a few improvements."

Holly was the first to speak, "W-what ever that magic did it seems to be a little too strong. We really should get that looked at. Maybe we can stop it from doing anything else." She looked completely terrified of me now. Juliet looked even more afraid than I have ever seen her before. My eyes changed back to their normal blue. Holly relaxed some and so did Juliet.

"I am fine Holly. Just a minor loss of control of this magic. I am truly fine." My words relaxed them a lot more and they nodded I could see they were hoping I was right about it. "I am sorry for what happened Juliet. I can not gauge this new power at all." I walked over to the workout bench before putting four times my weight in weights on the bar before I started working out for an hour. Juliet and Holly worked out as well but they were also mainly watching me as they were still amazed at the power. I stopped then got up and said, "I am going to the shower." I walked to the shower room then showered and got dressed before I went into the kitchen to help Butler with the rest of the meal.

"How did training go Artemis?" Butler asked me before giving me a tasked to do. I got to work right away before answering.

"I amazed Holly and Juliet. Also I beat Juliet with one punch. It seems I am getting even stronger as each day goes." Butler looked at me a little shocked. We finished the meal then served it just as Holly and Juliet came out of the gym.

Juliet smiled and said, "You two would be able to beat anyone at cooking." We laughed and sat down to eat. As the meal ended I volunteered to clean the dishes and Holly volunteered to help. We cleaned the dishes and half way through Holly finally asked a question just as I thought she would. "Have these changes been happening for a long time?" I nodded and we finished the dishes then as we walked to the wing our rooms are in I picked her up. "Artemis?" She looked up at me surprised.

I smiled at her before saying, "You are always complaining that you keep forgetting your wings in the room. So I wanted to help give you a little rest Major. I am a good person. You should know that by now." She laughed before she relaxed against me after a moment. I walked to her room and opened the door and set her down get on her bed. "Need anything, my friend?" I asked as I stood looking down at her.

"All I want is for you to be safe Artemis. So be careful please. I know you will not tell me your plans but I hope you will at least not get yourself hurt. Promise you will not do anything too reckless." She looked into my eyes and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back gently before kissing her head gently. "I promise Holly. No recklessness that can be avoided. But I am a magnet for trouble." She laughed then yawned deeply. "Now it is time to sleep. See you in the morning." I gently laid her down before walking to the door and turned out the lights and heard her whisper before falling asleep "Goodnight Arty."

I walked to my study. "This is going to be a long night…" I heard Erebus agree "**Long but it will be well worth the wait in a just a while. But so much to do in such a short time…**"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry It took so long to get out to all of you. Review if you want.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of Artemis Fowl. This is purely a work for the enjoyment of all. And I am very very sorry for the long wait. This is where it gets a little M rated with lots of gore and multiple deaths. But only lowly humans for now.**

* * *

><p>Artemis Pov<p>

I watched the scene before me with pure disgust in my eyes. There was a deep red hue to the once pure white walls. There was a sound of crunching and tearing as the walls and floors were painted with a darker crimson. All of the furniture in the room was also painted with the dark colouring. Nothing was spared except one wall "This is so revolting, Erebus. Why does this act have to happen? This is wasting time for our exit." My voice did not hide my disgust at this act.

He stopped for a short moment to speak at me. "This is the only way to increase our power now. Well it is the only way I can. You have not reached the peak of your power just yet. Besides no one will ever find a trace of us being here." After he finished his last sentence he began to eat again. His teeth tore through the flesh and meat as if it was nothing. And he bit on the bone crunching them every now.

I grimaced at his remark before saying, "Well if I understood completely. All we need is the life force, which you have. So why eat the body? There is no point to." He continued to eat but he stopped for a moment and laughed at my reasoning but did not say a word. I just waited after that for him to finish.

After only about 10 minutes he finished off the body. He licked his hands mostly clean of the blood and shook off some of the blood on his clothing. He then walked over to the only clean wall left in the small room. He then put his hand on the wall and smiled. "Because Artemis. This arcane magic will drive you to want this hunger. Eventually you will turn out just like me."

I glared at him as he said that. "I will not turn out like you, Erebus. We may be near the same but we are the same." As I ended my sentence I hit his hand away from my head and grabbed him by the neck and picked him up off the ground slightly. "While you are more magical. The arcane magic has made me much stronger. And I made you and I can unmake you." I crushed his neck slightly then threw him onto the ground before walking into the bathroom. The whole time this happened he never lost that smile. It was actually much wider by the end of my rant.

I got a washcloth and started to clean off the remaining blood on him. "You have let you emotions go a lot more lately, Artemis. It suits you very much. Makes you much more intimidating and terrifying." He grabbed my hand after a moment and held it. "But with this power comes a great burden." A symbol appeared on both of our hands as he moved a bit of the power he gained to me. "We are bonded forever. To share the same fate. Together we live. And together we will die."

After a moment he let my hand go. "We should go now." I threw the cloth into the air as it caught on fire. He followed me out the door then out of the house as the fire blazed inside of the house slowly creeping out. We shielded as we walked away from the house. Many neighbors ran out of their houses around. We walked into the forest near the houses and we both created from the materials around us using our Arcane magic to make two modified fairy wing sets made just for us to our exact plans that we made for them.

It was not until we were in the air that Erebus spoke again. "This power is so very amazing. We have come so far from you trying to just think I was nothing but madness to where we are now. An arcane being that should never have been and a Fairy-Human Arcane mix. We are the one-"

"-that was two that are now the two that are one." I finished. He looked at me and started to laugh and so did I. "This would be scary how much we know what the other is saying. But we are the same person in a sense." We flew to an amusement park. "Don't look so surprised I promised you we would have some fun a while ago so let us go have some fun." I made my wings disappear and unshielded. Erebus followed my example after a moment. I changed our clothes to blend in a little better.

It took less then a moment before Erebus was pulling me around to see all different rides and to try out all the food. We got a lot stares from all the people around us but we ignored it and just had fun. "So why did you give this gift to us? Feeling too over worked from all the stuff you had to do to make me appear so you are doing this to relax a little."

That is something I wish I could forget a little. It nearly pushed me to the edge of insanity…

**Flashback. Roughly half a month ago.**

"Finally I have every single part of the plan made to exactly as it says to do in the knowledge. Soon we will see if this has been just a stupid chase or if it was really something that will be of great use to us." I said softly to myself and Erebus as I set to the plans and started to get every material that I will need. "First that is needed is four troll teeth. Of course there has to be something very hard to get. It should be a little easier with this arcane strength." I pulled up a map of know trolls that I or the Leprecon marked. I choose the one closest to the manor.

After I got a modded fairy blaster, one of the seven I made for Butler, Juliet, Holly or myself just incase another person comes along with a want for world domination. I headed out of my stuff and down the stairs. As I passed by Butler I said, "I will be out for a bit. I have protection so try not to worry so much." I was gone before he even could open his mouth to answer.

While I could just run to it this power has a drawback it harms the user of it for a while after use. And I do not need that when fighting a troll. Plus it is a full moon and for some reason my power weakened greatly. I was barely able to create a set of fairy wings. After I made them I put them on and shield myself before flying in the direction of the troll. When I arrived at one of the LEPrecon bunkers unused. I flew into it and down the clutch to the tunnels then I flew into them heading into the den of the beast. "**Careful Artemis. If you die all this work will be for not a little thing. And I don't think we will be able to come back another time.**" I heard Erebus say in my head as I got into the den. "**I will shed a little light to make this easier.**" Erebus took control of my right arm and summoned from his knowledge a ball of light then threw it up into the air and made it much brighter.

I heard the creature roar as it was blinded. I followed the sound and found the troll it could not see me but it did smell me and it started to attack wildly in my direction. I dodged each of the attack and set the blaster to charge as I tried to get some distance. If I am too close I would never get the mest off. And I rather not go shopping again for a new suit. I smashed my fist into the ground and knocked it off balance before I launched a kick into it's chest to get some space before I fired a beam that caused the beast to be stunned. After it was stunned I shot it in the neck multiple times until it was dead then I collected the materials I needed and walked away from the scene. There was a lot of blood coming out of the wounds coating the dirt around it in a deep crimson. "Five down four to go. But that was tiring. Time to head home." The blaster i have takes it's charges from my energy. It is much stronger than normal.

I headed home as Erebus made a mental note on the last two things we need. "**We only need a few more things now. Five beings with at the very least mild intelligent, so Trolls and animals are out of the question; a vessel, that is almost done; an enchanted weapon of any kind, but it has to be made by the summoner I am still looking into how to do this without hurting ourselves; and finally we need at the very least a 235% increase of our power. That will be the easiest. We will be able to get everything within three days.**"

**Skip ahead three days.**

I set up all of the ritual behind the Fowl mannar with multiple shields up to make sure no one sees anything. I started by making the special medicine that will be need as soon as Erebus is alive. After that I set the five humans I chose and mesmerized into doing this ritual beside the vessel that is a clone of myself. I then fed my power into the ground around the vessel as I began to force Erebus out of my body and into one of his own. I commanded the humans to slice open their wrists and one by one they feed the blood into the body until I felt Erebus finally be able to come out of my body. I watched as his eyes turned a deep crimson, his skin got much paler, his hair tips were a crisp white while the rest of his hair was just like mine a dark raven black, and as our power surged over him it changed his clothes from a dark black suit to a blood red suit with white and black spikes on the collar, cuff, helm of his shirt and the bottom of his pants legs.

He tore into the neck of the nearest human killing them before he drained the life and blood from them and did the same to the other four and finally after he was done I gave him the medicine that he took in one gulp. I chucked then said, "That is a very interesting look for you Erebus. But it suits you very well." I got up and head my hand out to him to help him stand.

He looked at me. "I honestly don't believe that worked. The chances of success were only at 3 percent. None of my knowledge has ever said of a working case." He grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet. "And this feels so weird. We are connected but at the same point we are not. It is a little annoying with this feeling." We talked for a little longer but it was not the ritual or Erebus being in the world that nearly drove me insane it was the constant bombardment of the darkness of side effects of the magic. Which we had to use constantly to make Erebus's body better. This darkness is worst than mine or Erebus's. It drains the life from me. After two days Erebus found a way to block us from it.

**End of Flashback.**

I shake myself awake. "I should just forget that. It is in the past and over with. Time to enjoy this moments before we talk to Butler Juliet Holly, and Trouble. Then the happy days will be over and something else we start. So much to do so very little time." I chuckle as I followed Erebus through the park going on every ride and doing everything before heading home. "So much to do so little time before the final part of the plan…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Thank you all that read this. I am very sorry that I am not updating more. It has just been so very very busy here with school and all the assignments that need to be done. I will get the next chapter when I can. Thank you for your patience. Hope you have enjoyed the dark side of Artemis So far. **


End file.
